videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WageGannon6 Racerz
WageGannon6 Racerz is the second WageGannon6 video game to be released. It is for Wii U, Xbox One, & PS4. It's theme is World Tour. Gameplay Like Mario Kart Wii, Dreamworks Super Star Kartz, & KartRider. Modes Here is the list of modes for the game: *Story Mode: Play the story of the game! *Cup Tournament: Race in a cup. *Single Race: Choose the race how you wanna go with. *Time Trials: The only person you race is the clock! *Battle: Duke it out on a battle arena. *BLAM Challenges: 4 floors, one epic mode! *Item Frenzy: Items keep appearing everywhere! *Multiplayer: Grab a friend and race. Story Robert Turbo, the most famous racer in Uglytown has created a racing championship called "World All-Star Race" where Uglys, Video Game People, Dudes, & Funkeys gather up to race around famous countries. Wage, Kerb, Mikey, U.B., and their friends (and enemies) were invited by a single envelope that says "World All-Star Race today! The first one wins would recieve their desired wishes!" and so, they were accepted by his request and everyone joined in, especially Dark Moon, since she said, "If I win, I'll destroy the island!" and their troubles were just started...... Team Wage *Wage *Babo *Jeero Team Kerb *Kerb *Rico *Chop Chop Team Mikey *Mikey *Stevie J *Sumo San Team U.B. *U.B. *Deuce *Twinx Characters Photos coming soon! Starting characters Unlockable Characters Tracks Dude Cup #New York Raceway #Niagara Prix #Rio Rally #Mexico Blowout Funkey Cup #London Madness #Seoul Fever #Orlando Rally #Old San Juan Speedway Uglydoll Cup #Moscow Mania #Paris Parkway #Las Vegas Circuit #Mumbai Bang Up BLAM! Cup #Seoul Dash #Tokyo Turismo #Easter Island Attack #WageGannon6 Speedway WageGannon6 Cup #Funkeyopoils Raceway #Dudeville Rally #Uglytown Circuit #iOS City Bang-Up Kaboosha Cup In the Kaboosha Cup, there are special events. #Penguin Run (Special Event: Penguins help you place in the top 5!) #Money Factory (Special Event: Money makes you faster.) #Arcade Rush (Special Event: Use the arcade machines as shortcuts!) #The Gravitory (Special Event: Defiy gravity with gravity buttons.) Battle Arenas #Bullfight in Spain #Sydney Arena #Anartica Arena #Hawaii Arena Item Stars *BLAM Box: Drops a BLAM Box that makes a shockwave that stuns anyone in it's radius. *Grenade: Acts like a bob-omb in Mario Kart. *Motors: Gives you a boost. *Anvil: Hurts all but user. *Green Rocket: Fires off, bounces off walls and hits someone! Can be thrown backwards. *Homing Rocket: Fires off, and seeks out the nearest racer. *Fake Item Star: It looks like a real Item Star, but anybody who runs into it will spin out. *Teleporter: Teleports you to a place between 1st and 5th place. *Frozen Rocket: Fires off, and freezes the nearest racer. *Black Rocket: It seeks out the leader, and gives a VERY painful blast. *Invincibility Potion: This potion temporarily makes you invincible and you go much faster. And anyone you touch will be stunned! *Boomerrang: Can be thrown 3 times. The third time it's thrown, seeks out the nearest racer. BLAM Challenges BLAM Challenges are similair to the ACME Challenges in Looney Tunes Racing. Floor 1 *Sharp Shooting - Hit your oppenents with items 6 times and place in the top 5. (Track: Niagra Prix) *Music Maker - Collect all 20 music notes in one minute or less to win. (Track: Anartica Arena) *Ain't Nobody Got Time For That! - Pass through every checkpoint, or your win won't count. (Track: Mexico Blowout) *Spell-a-thon - Place 3rd or better and also collect the letters W, A, G, & E in order. (Track: New York Raceway) *RIVAL CHALLENGE: We're Gonna Get Funky - Defeat Nuke in a Rival Challenge. (Track: Rio Rally) Floor 2 *Drift-Less - Race without using Drifts and place in the top 5. (Track: Old San Juan Speedway) *Peelin' Out! - Pass through every checkpoint in order. (Track: London Madness) *Wall Avoider - Race without running into ANY walls and place in the top 5. You have 3 lives. If you run into a wall, you will lose a live. (Track: Orlando Rally) *Blast-o-Rama - Hit your oppenents with items 8 times and place in the top 5. (Track: Bejing Fever) *RIVAL CHALLENGE: Finger Bomber -Defeat Dr. Digit P.I. in a Rival Challenge (Track: Orlando Rally) Floor 3 *To Infinity..... - Collect all 30 lazer guns in three minutes or less to win. (Track: Hawaii Arena) *Magnet Madness - Race without running into ANY walls and place in the top 5. You have 3 lives. If you run into a wall, you will lose a live. (Track: Moscow Mania) *Freeze Ray - Hit your oppenents with items 12 times and place in the top 5. (Track: Mumbai Bang Up) *Slick Shooter - Pass through every checkpoint, or your win won't count. (Track: Paris Parkway) *RIVAL CHALLENGE: Cheese, Gromit! - Defeat Wallace in a Rival Challenge (Track: Las Vegas Circuit) Floor 4 *Break-Free - Race without using the brakes and place in the top 5. (Track: Seoul Dash) *Ole! - Collect all 40 red capes in five minutes or less to win. (Track: Bullfight In Spain) *Bad Piggy - Place 3rd or better and also collect the letters K, E, R, & B in order. (Track: Tokyo Turismo) *KABOOM - Hit your oppenents with items 20 times and place in the top 5. (Track: Easter Island Attack) *RIVAL CHALLENGE: The Final Showdown - Defeat CLAU! in a Rival Challenge (Track: WageGannon6 Speedway) Sequel A sequel has been announced for the game. Trivia *Mikey & Sven are the only ones who ride vechicles that don't have a steering wheel. *Plunko is the only one who drives a 2-wheeled vechicle. Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Racing Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games